Board Games
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Cicada vs. Alex! Delphine wants to have a game night and invites everyone over, including two special guests, to the house to play board games. Well, Alex can't stand that Cicada beat him in Battleship...and so it begins. Alex OOCness!


Holy crap. It's been like 4 months since I wrote something. I was too busy with the following:

1. Being a good-for-nothing lazyass.

2. Being grounded.

3. Drew

4. School

5. Lotsa other shit...

The works. So to kick it all off again is a brand-new oneshot. Some stuff:

1. Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto is in this: Tatiana's boyfriend.

2. Asa Pike from Charlie Bone is in this: Allista's boyfriend.

So, yeah.

Board Games

"Why are we doing this again?" Dio asked Cicada as they waited on the couch for their guests.

"Yeah." Lucciola said as he jumped on the sofa. "It's not as if it's gonna be fun." He added.

Cicada glared at the teenagers. "It will make Delphine happy. She's been looking forward to this."

"Why would _I_ want to make _her_ happy? She took away me and Lucciola's childhood."

"Come now, Dio, she's your sister!"

"And?"

Cicada sighed. "Look. I _know_ you don't want your head impaled on a stick. So I would shut up and behave." Dio sighed impatiently. The doorbell rang.

Like a Boeing 747 jet, Delphine zoomed to the door and opened it. "Hello, Miss Eraclea!" A smiling girl bounced into the room.

"Why hello, Lily. Doing well?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dio looked behind him. "Ms. New Booty has arrived." She blushed.

"Don't call me that." She said, tugging at her blonde braids. Following her was a black hair, tattooed, body-pierced girl wearing a helmet. She was holding Alvis's hand. Alvis was wearing a helmet that was 6 sizes too big for her head. "Ms. New Booty's sister is here, too!" Lucciola whooped. She threw her helmet at him.

"My little sister is here, idiot!"

"Sorry, Christina. Hello, Al."

Al shrugged. Lucciola was being a perverted idiot again. "Honestly, Lil, I don't know why we put up with such loser boyfriends..." Christina said, taking off her jacket.

Delphine looked at her with intense dislike. After all, the only Hamilton she could enjoy was little Al, and Christina didn't even ACT like a Hamilton. "So, Christina..." She said pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Delphine glared. Cicada took her wrist.

"Let's not start fighting." Delphine sat.

"Is it because she's a Hamilton?" Lily asked quietly. "No offense, I mean, you're my best friend! Ever! But I mean I'm a Dagobel and she doesn't behave like this towards _me_."

Quiet.

"No, Lily. Don't go into that. Let's just wait for the others." The doorbell rang again. Dio stood.

"I'll get it just incase you want to offend another friend of mine." Delphine scowled. He opened the door to Claus and Lavie.

"If we're late at all, you can blame _him_ for sleeping in until five in the afternoon!" Lavie said impatiently. Claus yawned.

"'Sup, Homies D and L! And the ladies..." Delphine sat as the boys talked about the infamous cherry bombing of the deserted school bus behind the mini market.

"Damn land dwellers..." She muttered under her breath. "Don't know their place..." There was pounding on the door. "Asa." Lucciola and Dio said together. They opened the door.

"Dude, Delphine's gonna kill you if you break the door down." Lucciola said.

"And?" The red head winked. He was tall, thin, and he was wearing baggy clothes, but his most distinctive feature was his gleaming yellow eyes. Allista's head popped behind them.

"Someone got on Kabuto's nerves and we had to stop because he had to beat the crap out of the guy."

Claus laughed. "What happened this time?" He asked curiously.

"That _idiot_ gave me the finger!" The boy stepped in, mumbling under his breath about "having some nerve" and finally he looked up, tucking some white-blonde hair behind his ear and tipping his glasses. "But I took care of it." A hand creeped behind him and smacked him on the head.

"That guy was telling you to go! For the last FUCKING time, he was NOT giving you the finger!" Tatiana yelled. "Honestly, Kabuto, sometimes I wish you were less sensitive...why can't you be more like Asa?"

"Asa shot a guy for taking the last parfait."

"With a WATER GUN."

"So? It brought up some embarrassing questions..."

"Ninja!"

"Women!"

They looked at each other. "I'm sorry this went to out of hand. You can drive next time."

"Aww, thanks..."

The rest of them stared. "All right then, let's start!" Delphine said.

She went to the closet and started taking out board games. She laid them out in front of them. "So, what do you guys want to play first?" They looked at the games.

"Delphine...do you know how old we are...?" Kabuto asked.

"Um, the youngest of you is 11."

"So why do we have Candy Land?"

"'Cause."

Every looked at him. "Aw, shit, here we go again..." Tatiana said.

"Well...the box says 3-6 is the recommended age." Delphine laughed.

"I guess it does. I'll put it back." She stood and put the game back in the closet.

They ended up playing Battleship, winner stays. About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Delphine's eyes got wide.

"No..."

Cicada glanced nervously over at her. "No what?"

"_Hell_ no..." She groaned.

"I'll get it!" Al chirped.

She opened the door to a cane and a pair of platforms. Oh, and the hippy shoes. Can't forget the hippy shoes...

"Sophia!" Al said happily.

"Hey, kiddo! Look, I sewed the rhinestones on your jeans. See?" Al looked in wonder.

"Thanks, Sophia!" Sophia winked. Meanwhile, the cane was moving across the floor, only there was a man next to it.

"Alex! Nice to see you, old buddy!" Dio said. Alex looked at him like he was defective.

"Uh, yeah, nice to see you too..."

The man in the hippy shoes kept bumping into stuff. Sophia sighed.

"Excuse Vincent, he overdid the coffee again this morning and had a little accident with the roof..."

"Whoa. Dude, you guys have a nice house." Sophia helped him to the couch.

Delphine gave them the death stare. Cicada started to finger his watch nervously. Dio and Lucciola laughed. "She's gonna go ape shit..."

"Way to show up 25 minutes late..." Delphine said, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, like I said, Vincent had a little accident and we needed to make sure nothing was broken or internally bleeding. You see, this morning Vincent had 12 cups and thought he could fly. So he ended up going to the roof and discovering he couldn't. So we took him to the hospital. We just got out now. If we hadn't gone and there was something wrong, that would have been the end of Vincent Alzey. But I bet you'd _love_ that, Delphine Eraclea, Satan Incarnate, with your little dog over there." She nodded at Cicada.

Everyone could have sworn Delphine was having a seizure after hearing the last sentence. Her hand flew out and grabbed Sophia's neck. "I am a _good _person and don't you _ever_ call him that again. Do you understand me?" She squeezed harder. Sophia was turning blue. Delphine smiled with satisfaction and let go, Sophia collapsing to the floor. Alex glared.

"So you think you can use that little trick with anyone you want, don't you?"

Al looked up. "Please don't fight." She said, her little voice quivering. They all looked at her. Delphine had tears welling in her eyes. How could she have gone back to the way she was?

"We won't fight anymore. Promise."

"Can we please go back to playing Battleship, now?" Dio whined.

"Of course. It's _your_ turn, Cicada. Why don't you go against Alex?" The two men glared at each other. Cicada smirked.

"This shouldn't take more than five minutes.

They both sat on each side of the board. They put their battleships up and started.

"B5." Cicada said. Alex winced. He put a red marker into the space.

"C7." Cicada laughed.

"Nope." Cicada put a white dot into C7.

"B4." Alex winced again. He put another red marker in.

"How the hell did you guess that?" He asked incredulously.

"Simple. I'm a Guilder and you're a land dweller." Claus stood. Delphine glared at Cicada.

"Don't cause a scene." She said sharply.

Cicada sank all of Alex's battleships on his next few moves. Alex stared. He didn't even get one hit.

"WHAT IN THE _HELL_!" He yelled. Delphine tapped Cicada's shoulder.   
"Let's play a different game, shall we?"

Cicada continued to beat him in every game. "There's nothing left to play, Alex." He said after checkers. "I have just thouroughly kicked the living crap out of you." Dio looked at them both, smirking.

"There's one more game you guys haven't done."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing left in the-"

"Dance Dance Revolution."

Cicada and Alex glared at each other. "Winner take all." Alex said.

"Fine."

Dio booted up the Xbox and put the dance pads on the floor. And so it began.

Cicada...cleaned him out on the first 45 or so songs. Then Alex began to fight back. Teenagers were coming into the house to watch and dance. Delphine cried. Their little compitition is destroying her house!

In the end, Cicada won, 62 to 4.

Alex was having a seizure now. "How...in...the...hell...?"

"Never challenge a Guilder in a game of speed and accuracy. Remember that."

When everyone left, Cicada sighed and sat on the couch.

"I hope you're happy. You won and now _I_ have to clean up the house!"

Cicada, Dio, and Lucciola looked at each other. "DIE!" Dio said. The three of them bound Delphine up and tied her to her bed.

"It's been a long night."

"Yeah."

I know. Crappy ending. But I didn't know how else to end it.


End file.
